Lucky- Relena
by Savy
Summary: Another songfic! This time it's Briteny Spear's "Lucky"...starring Relena! PG for one lil scene.......


~*~*~*~* The usual stuff..I don't own Gundam Wing..I don't own this song..am making no $$ off this... ** means it's the song , ~~ means it's happenin' to the characters...got it? Good!! Oh, thank you for reviewing "Almost Doesn't Count"! THANK YOU! And don't worry Baby...I'm writing a songfic you'll love!! TTFN!~*~*~*~ OH...I made a *few* changes....but, hey, I had to!~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
This is a story about a girl named Relena.....  
  
**Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door**   
  
~~We see a sleepy Relena roll over in bed. After the third knock she gets up and walks over to the door. When she opens it we see Nion and Milliardo standing there; each is talking a mile a minute about the things she has to do today.~~  
  
**It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for**  
  
~~Relena sits uncomfortably in a chair while several women buzz around her like bees at a honeypot. Each is 'touching' up their princess. Finally Relena pushes them all away and runs out the door. As she opens the door of the Peacecraft Estate, cameras begin to flash off continusly. Bodyguards surround Relena and take her to her car. She gives the cameras her big fake smile and waves before she is hussled into the car.~~  
  
**They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this Sanc Kingdom girl?"  
And they say... **  
  
~~ Millions of people listen to Relena give a speech on the importance of peace. None see how her heart is aching, or how fake the smile has became.~~  
  
  
**She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night **  
  
~~ Relena lays in her bed at night and cries into her pillow. In her arms a small brown stuffed bear is held tightly. Before she drifts off to sleep, Relena kisses the bear's fuzzy head and whispers her true love's name, "Heero...."~~  
  
**Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops?**  
  
~~ Relena sits on her bed with a knife. Slowly she slices her left wrist, instantly blood begins to pour out of the wound. Relena sits there, starting at the blood. Suddenly what she's down becomes clear to her, she jumps up and rushes to the bathroom for a towel, leaving a trail of red blood behind her on the once perfect white carpet.~~  
  
**They go...   
"Isn't she lovely, this Sanc Kingdom girl?"   
And they say...  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night**  
  
~~ Relena lays in her bed, her injured wrist wrapped in a thick white bandage. She stares at the balcony, slowly she begins to walk towards it. Her silk pajamas rustle in the night breeze. She leans on the rail for support. "Oh Heero..." she sighes, "Where are you?!"~~  
  
**"Best actress, and the winner is...Relena!"   
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Relena."   
"Oh my god...here she comes!" **  
  
~~ Relena sits up suddenly. "It was just a dream..it was just a dream." A calm voice says softly. Relena looks up, "Oh Heero!" she cries seeing his face. Heero sits on the edge holding her hand in his.   
"Relena...I love you." he whispered before pulling her into a long, sweet kiss......~~  
  
**Isn't she lucky, this Sanc Kingdom girl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?   
If there's nothing missing in her life   
Why do tears come at night?**  
  
~~ Relena sits at her desk, idily she rests her chin on her hand. Her mind drifts off to Heero.   
She remembers his last words to her, "Wait for me Relena..I love you."  
"I love you Heero Yuy.." she whispers to herself as a tear slides down her face, "I'd wait forever..."~~   
  
**She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night**  
  
  
  



End file.
